<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth It (Seven x Reader) by sondepoch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437972">Worth It (Seven x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondepoch/pseuds/sondepoch'>sondepoch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>707 x reader - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Intervention, Luciel x Reader, Saeran - Freeform, Seven x Reader, Short, Sleep, Vanderwood - Freeform, Wholesome, naps, seven being seven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondepoch/pseuds/sondepoch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a full month of living with you before Seven realized how bad your sleeping habits were. And another three days for the redhead to finally step in and talk to you about it. But once he was concerned, there were no lengths he wouldn't go to so that you could have even a few more hours of rest each night. </p><p>Because to him, simply seeing you happy made it all worth it.</p><p>~Oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth It (Seven x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven didn't notice it at first.</p><p>When you moved into the bunker and set up your study space right next to him, he'd honestly been worried that you would spend all your time nagging him to take breaks and telling him to lead a healthier lifestyle. So when he realized that you never disturbed him while he was working, the redhead felt a part of himself fall even deeper in love with you.</p><p>In fact, to him, life was perfect. He had the girl of his dreams and his long lost twin bundled up in one home, and their perfect family was complemented by Vanderwood's constant presence—the family maid, as Seven liked to call him.</p><p>Between the four of them, Seven felt that the stars had finally aligned. That things were coming together. That his future was bright.</p><p>And it was only when things finally settled into a rhythm that the pattern-detecting codes constantly running at the back of his head finally picked up on it.</p><p>The fact that you were up just as often as he was.</p><p>Seven stared at his monitor, trying to be subtle as he realized, in disbelief, what time it was. <em>This is the third day I've been watching the clock</em>, he thought, <em>And it's the third time she's still working when I'm about to sleep.</em></p><p>The redhead strained his memory for some recollection of all the previous nights he'd spent with you in this past month, trying to find on a single instance where he had collapsed in bed and you'd already been there. No success there. He then tried to imagine a day where he'd woken up to you still beside him in bed, rather than you already awake, bringing him his morning Ph D. Pepper. Again, not a single day.</p><p>
  <em>How much sleep does she even get?</em>
</p><p>Seven knew that you would eventually go to bed. In his dreams, he always found the highlight moment to be the strange sensation of warmth wrapping itself around him, your arms cuddling into his larger frame.</p><p>But the question was <em>when</em>.</p><p>"(Y/N)," Seven said, finally speaking up.</p><p>You blinked at him in surprise. The two of you sat right next to each other as you worked, your desks barely two feet apart, but in all the days you'd worked next to each other, never before had one of you actually disrupted the other in the middle of the job. You turned all your attention to your redhead lover, concerned. "What's wrong, Seven? Are you alright?"</p><p>Seven watched as you immediately pulled yourself up from the chair, showering him with concerns and questions, already having placed your hand over his forehead to check if he had a fever or not.</p><p>"N-no, it's nothing like that!" Seven exclaimed. "It's just...I was wondering when you were planning on going to sleep."</p><p>"Huh?" You blinked. The question seemed so random. "Whenever I finish my assignment, I guess. This one shouldn't take more than three or four hours."</p><p>"But there are only three or four hours left until you have to get up," Seven mumbled, pulling you into his lap. He wasn't normally one for distracting you while you worked, but now that he had finally mustered up the courage to talk to you about your sleep schedule, he wasn't going to let you get away that easily.</p><p>"I was planning on pulling an all-nighter," You told him with a smile, kissing his jaw. "If you're tired, you should go ahead without me."</p><p>Seven stayed quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next.</p><p>So many times, he had dismissed others when they expressed their concerns for his lack of sleep. He'd never understood how much it bothered them until he saw <em>you</em>, one of the only people he cared about in the whole world, exercising habits just as bad.</p><p>But no one had ever gotten through to Seven before.</p><p>So how would he get through to you?</p><p>"Seven?" You finally asked, after he had been quiet for a long time. "What's wrong?"</p><p>The boy fumbled over his words, trying to figure out what to say to get you to understand his point of view. He hated the fact that if the roles were reversed, he would probably be pushing you away in annoyance for your concern, and so he knew how crucial it was for him to be cautious with his words.</p><p>"I, uh..." For a genius hacker, he found it surprisingly difficult to convey his thoughts.</p><p>"I'm worried about you," He finally managed to say. "And I know you're probably going to tell me that it's none of my concern, that you're fine, and that it's been working for you...but it <em>can't</em> be healthy, getting, what? Two hours of sleep twice per day?"</p><p>You sighed.</p><p>You'd hoped that this conversation would never come, and had thought that you might be able to avoid it entirely when a full month had passed without Seven saying anything, but it was unavoidable. You turned to the man, murmuring softly, "Seven...I can't just <em>not </em>do my work. You know that as well as I do."</p><p>"Why don't you let me do some of it, then? Don't lie to me, (Y/N). I can see how exhausted you are."</p><p><em>Crap</em>, you thought. You'd bought makeup specifically to hide your dark circles, had it not worked?</p><p>"Seven," You whispered, wrapping him in a tight hug. "I love you. But I can't. This hectic schedule will only last until I'm out of university, and then we can both find more...normal occupations."</p><p>Seven sighed, returning the hug.</p><p>A small part of him knew that you would say something like that: a promise to be better in the future without taking any action to benefit your health in the present.</p><p>After all, it was the kind of thing <em>he </em>would do.</p><p>So Seven tried to appear calm and subdued as you returned to your seat, continuing whatever assignment your professors had given, before setting to work himself.</p><p>Was his plan sneaky?</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Was it unethical?</p><p>Totally.</p><p>But would it be worth it?</p><p>There wasn't a doubt in Seven's mind that it would.</p><p>He hit the 'Enter' key and let all the code he'd compiled execute, quickly switching tabs to an assignment from Vanderwood so that you wouldn't be suspicious.</p><p>Seven had done this once before to help Yoosung out, so he <em>knew</em> his plan would work.</p><p>Your phone buzzed.</p><p>A subtle smile formed on the hacker's face as he watched you open your phone, and the email application from which you'd received the notification.</p><p>
  <em>So worth it.</em>
</p><p>"Seven!" You exclaimed, all but jumping into his lap. "They've just moved Spring Break up! Look at this! Look! <em>Look!"</em></p><p>Seven chuckled as he read the email, trying his hardest to appear shocked as if he hadn't infiltrated your university's attendance office account and sent that email to the entire student body himself.</p><p>"So you have off tomorrow?" Seven inquired, acting dumb.</p><p>"Not just tomorrow. The day after! And the day after that as well! The whole week! All our assignment deadlines are extended! This is <em>amazing, </em>this is unreal! This is—this is—" Seven watched as realization dawned upon your face.</p><p>"This is you, isn't it?"</p><p>He thought about denying it, pretending that he had nothing to do with the whole situation. But you weren't as gullible as Yoosung, and you didn't look exactly upset...</p><p>"Yes," Seven said, but he was quick to defend himself. "But I didn't leave any traces. Your uni will have to give you guys this next week off since 'they' sent the email, but they won't be able to cancel the Spring Break that was previously planned since people would have already planned vacations...so double the free time?"</p><p>The redhead flashed you a mischievous smile, opening his arms in an invitation for a hug.</p><p>He was beyond relieved when your face cracked into an amused grin, as you wrapped your arms around him once more. He laughed as you buried your head in the crook of his neck, your (h/c) strands tickling him lightly.</p><p>"Shall we sleep, then?" You offered, suddenly feeling the exhaustion hit you now that stress was no longer fueling the adrenaline that had previously kept you awake.</p><p>"In a minute," Seven murmured to you as you nestled yourself deeper in his lap, wrapping your arms and legs around him like a koala. The boy chuckled, finding your actions too cute to ignore, and he laid a delicate kiss across the top of your head.</p><p>A soft murmur of content was all he heard before he realized that you had drifted off in his lap.</p><p>The boy smiled, leaning his head on yours as he forwarded his completed assignment to Vanderwood, concluding the message with a request to please drop by and bring some Ph D. Pepper.</p><p>And then his work for the day was done.</p><p>There had been only two things on his checklist: finish Vanderwood's assignment, and talk to you about your sleep schedule.</p><p><em>And I did both</em>, he thought with a sense of pride, especially at that last part. He leaned back in his chair, taking the light scent of your perfume.</p><p>It made him smile to see you so relaxed and at peace in his arms, especially since he'd never seen you asleep before. <em>I'll have to make the most of this week</em>, he resolved, finding your innocent expression too cute to miss out on ever again.</p><p>But it wasn't just that week that he would hack into your university to cancel class.</p><p>No, the redhead had already made plans to do it again and again—whenever he sensed that you were getting too stressed. No doubt, it would irritate you after a certain point, but Seven didn't care about that. Because seeing you in his arms like this, utterly trusting and free of stress, made it all worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word count: 1.7k</p><p>Notes: lololol i wrote this last night while procrastinating on studying for my history exam~ why be responsible when you can 707</p><p>Comment &amp; Leave Kudos</p><p>I do not own the rights to Mystic Messenger or any of the characters within it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>